All Alone
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: One shot for KayBug50143. Beth Phoenix feels alone, she's to afraid to give up on what little she has with Randy, but can she leave Randy and move on to being happy?


_This is the one shot for KayBug50143, I tried my hardest on this, I really hope that you like it, I hope it has enough romance in it for you._

Beth sat in the diva's locker room after Monday Night Raw, watching as the diva's got there stuff packed and left for the night. "You coming hun?" Nattie asked her

"Huh? Oh no I'll just meet you back at the hotel" Beth told her with a small smile.

Beth waited a few minutes before walking to the gorilla and slowly walking down the ramp, climbing into the ring. She looked around at all the empty seats, feeling as empty as each one of the seats in the arena. Beth walked around the ring her hand gliding over the top rope. She climbed up and sat on the top turn buckle. She looked around taking everything in, she loved this business, she loved being apart of the WWE, she just wasn't sure she could take her personal life any more. She wanted to feel loved and cared for, not just being used for his own personal reasons. It was the moment after he left that she felt like she was nothing more then scum. She came off as a strong and powerful women but she wasn't so strong she needed someone there to help her through things. Just because she was powerful in the ring doesn't mean that she wasn't weak on the inside. She was tired of being lonely, even when she was surrounded by her friends and family. She wanted that comfort you have when you feel loved.

She quickly blinked her eyes a few times to rid her blue eyes of the tears. She placed her head in her hands and looked at the matt, the matt where she won so many matches and lost her fair share, where she won and lost the womens title, where she won her current diva's title. But at that moment it didn't matter she had no one to share it with when she went home. She looked up to see none other then the viper, the apex predator slip into the ring and walk over to her. Beth sighed she really wasn't in the mood to deal with his crap right now "Beth baby, you ok?" he asked placing his hands on her thighs.

"Just fine Randy"

"Alright, wanna head out then?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna stay in and have a girls night with Nat"

"Oh ok" He said sadly kissing her

Beth looked down as he climbed out of the ring and up the ramp. She hated what her friendship turned out to be like with Randy, but she didn't want to tell him no, she was scared that if she did tell him no that she would really be alone in the world, being with him she felt like she was loved for a few miutes a few times a week. "Beth, Beth, Beth" someone said behind her making her jump.

She turned her attention to the man sitting in the chairs with his feet up "What do you want Punk?" Beth asked walking over to the man

"I don't get it"

"Get what?"

"You and Randy"

"What's there to get?"

"Everyone knows he's just using you to get laid when his wife isn't on the road traveling with him"

"Yea and your point?"

"Why stay with him?"

"When I'm with him I feel loved, I don't feel so alone in this cold world"

"It can't be that bad Beth"

"Have you ever wanted to just feel loved and have that warm fuzzy feeling that you get when someone loves you?"

"Yea Beth I want that feeling too but I'm not gonna let someone use me just to get it"

Beth looked down, she wasn't sure how many people backstage knew about what was going on with her and Randy, she wanted to believe that no one knew, but with Phil sitting here and telling her that he knew, it wasn't a secret anymore. She felt more ashamed of herself now then she ever has. She couldn't hold the tears back any more she let them fall down her face, she wrapped her arms around Phil and cried into his chest. Phil wasn't sure what to do, he didn't mean to make Beth cry, he just didn't want to see her get hurt, she deserved someone better then a married man. Phil curled his arm around Beth's shoulders, letting his hand rest on her shoulder. He started to softly rub her back in small circles working his way down then back up again.

"Ssshhh Beth, I didn't mean to make you cry, I just wanted you to see what Randy was doing to you" Phil softly told her

"I know what he was doing Phil, I just didn't want to believe it" Beth said resting her head on his chest tired of crying over someone that didn't care about her.

Phil wasn't sure what came over him but the feelings he felt in the pit of his stomach, he hasn't felt before, it was stronger then just little butterfly's, it was a warm, fuzzy feeling that got bigger and bigger the longer he held Beth in his arms. He pulled away from her slightly placing both his hands on the side of her face and pulling her into him, his lips finding her lips.

Beth was shocked to say the least but all the feelings she ever wanted to feel for someone, she could feel in this kiss. She soon found her lips moving against his. She pulled away smiling "I um..have to go" Phil said walking off fast.

Beth frowned and sighed. She wasn't sure what happened with the kiss, she wasn't expecting it but she enjoyed it. With the way Phil ran off after the kiss, she felt her heart brake, she just wasnt sure why. She didn't have to worry about ruining her friendship with him, she never did have a good friendship with him, they always said hey to one another when they pass in the hallway's. She was more confused about Randy and Phil now then she was a few minutes ago. She slowly made her way back to the diva's locker room to get her stuff.

Beth laid on her queen sized hotel room bed, looking up at the ceiling. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. After the kiss she shared with Phil at the arena, she really thought that he liked her, she could see herself falling inlove with Phil, but she didn't want to break her arrangement off with Randy if Phil only kissed her out of guilt. She got up and opened the door once she was tired of listening to the person knock non stop for the last five minutes. Didn't anyone get it if you dont answer the door after about a minute, go away because the person you want to talk to is either ignoring you and everyone else and wants to be left alone, or they were simply not there. Beth looked up into the icy blue eyes on the other side of the door "Randy" Beth said leaning against the wall

"Beth" Randy said looking around placing a kiss on her lips, Beth pulled away "What's wrong babe?" Randy asked

"I can't do this anymore" Beth told him

Randy pushed the door open, walking inside Beth's hotel room. Beth sighed and closed the door. She turned on her heel and walked back into the room sitting on the bed well Randy sat in a chair in the corner. "Why can't you do this anymore Beth?" Randy asked a bit upset

"When I'm with you, I feel loved, I feel like a kid again, then you walk out the door and go back to being the loving husband and father, I can't go on like everything's fine when it's not, it hurts to watch you leave, but I can't be the reason to break your family apart Randy" Beth said shifting her gaze from him to her hands.

"It don't matter what you think Beth, if it's not you I sleep with, it will be another diva" Randy said feeling his temper starting to come out "I thought you were clear about things Beth?" Randy asked his temper starting to get the best of him

"I was Randy, but I hate that I'm being used and I fell for you some where along the way" Beth said raising her voice "That's why I'm ending this with you now, so I don't get hurt down the road. Find someone else Randy, and if and when Sam finds out what you are doing behind her back, you will only have yourself to blame" Beth said walking over to the door and opening it for him, as calmly as she could

"Whatever Beth" Randy said storming out of the room

Beth closed the door and sighed, she walked over to the bed. She wanted to feel better about what she just did, but she couldn't, because now she had no one to make her happy. Her friends could only do so much for her. She wasn't going to cry over Randy, he was nothing. Beth barely made it back to the bed when there was a knock on the door. Beth groaned and stormed over to the door, flinging it open "Randy I..." Beth was saying when she felt a pair of lips press against hers.

Beth was shocked, she pulled away "Phil what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you or what you where saying back at the arena, I want that feeling you where talking about, the feeling I get when I'm with you Beth" Phil told her gently taking her hands in his

"I don't know Phil, I'm sorry but I just need time" Beth said pulling her hands away

"Ok" Phil said hurt wrote in his eyes

Beth saw the hurt wrote on his face and deep in his eyes, but she couldn't just jump into something with Phil, when she still wasn't sure of her feelings, with everything that happened with Randy. Beth closed the door as Phil turned and walked away hanging his head down in shame. Beth fell back onto the bed, the one person that wanted to be with her for her, she let walk away. She pulled the covers up over her body, and closed her eyes with a few tears running down her face.

Beth walked backstage before they would start the SmackDown tapings. She knew that the talk of the diva's locker room was her and Randy. He wasn't lying when he said he would find someone else to replace her. She saw him walking around and flirting with Brie and Nikki Bella. She hated being the talk of the locker room. She found a quiet spot in an empty hallway they weren't using for the night. She slid down the wall bring her knees to her chest, resting her forehead on her knees, closing her eyes. "You ok Beth?" a deep voice asked

"Yea I'm fine" She said looking up "Just thinking"

"I'll let you get back to that then" He said turning, walking away

Beth figured it was now or never, she got up "Phil wait" she yelled after him

"Yea Beth?" He asked turning around

Beth smiled and ran the best she could in the heels she was wearing and jumped on him, causing him to fall backwards. They landed on the floor in the middle of the main hallway, Beth laying on top of Phil. "I can't let you go Phil, that feeling you get when you're around me I get it too" Beth said crashing her lips onto Phil's. They laid in the middle of the hallway making out as other superstars and diva's made there way around the happy new couple. Randy walked up seeing Beth and Phil make out. Randy growled and stormed off. He was pissed that she went from him to that cheap straight edge wanna be punk.

Beth made her way out of the diva's locker room, with the biggest smile on her face. She walked down the hall to Phil's locker room, when someone grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around "Beth please let's work this out" Randy begged

"We can't Randy, you're married, and I found someone else" Beth said getting out of his grip and walking off.

Randy smirked knowing what she was going to find in her little boyfriend's locker room. He turned on his heel and headed off for his little date with two twins. Why have one when you can have two?

Beth knocked on the door, but didn't get an answer. Beth sighed hoping nothing was wrong with him, she figured he was just in the shower. She tried the door handle and it opened, she quickly slipped inside the room. She looked around before she gasped and covered her mouth with both her hands. He wouldn't of did that, would he? Beth hurried over to a lifeless Phil laying on the floor covered in his own blood. Beth let the tears fall freely "Phil baby?" Beth asked not getting an answer. Beth rushed out into the hallway to get help.

Beth paced the waiting room of the emergancy room, waiting to find out how bad Phil was hurt. "Beth hun would you sit down?" Nattie asked her

"I can't Nattie" Beth said not taking her eyes of the double doors, where Phil was laying on a hospital bed

"Beth I can't take you pacing like that" Nattie snapped at her

TJ pulled Nattie into his side, trying to calm his girlfriend down. Beth just ignored the out burst by her best friend. She didn't want to lose the one person she cared about more then anything. The double doors swung open and Phil walked out. He had a black eye, his nose was broken and his arm was in sling. But Beth couldn't tell what else was wrong with him. "You ok baby?" Beth asked rushing over to his side

Phil explained that his nose was broke, a blood vessel in his eyes got broke, he had a few craked ribs, two were broken, and his arm had a small brake, his shoulder was dislocated. But other then that the cuts and bruise's would go away in a few days times. Beth gently hugged him careful not to hurt him anymore the he already was, Phil hugged back. They pulled apart, Phil interlaced his fingers with hers, walking out together, happy they weren't alone anymore.


End file.
